


故事接龙

by IANP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANP/pseuds/IANP
Summary: 今天白鲸回我微信了吗没有





	故事接龙

**Author's Note:**

> 今天白鲸回我微信了吗  
> 没有

【白鲸】  
Neon打了个哈欠，在昏暗的房间长时间盯着手机光源让他的眼睛感觉有些干涩。他慢慢地眨了几下眼睛，翻过身找个舒服的体位，继续躺在地上仰头玩手机。LED发出的光线打在他消瘦的脸上。

房里的光线忽然亮了一些，Neon转回头扑在搁在地上电脑前，晃动滑鼠想确认下载是否已经完成。

他眯起眼看向屏幕，亮起的屏幕上只有黑白两色。

“HELLO, kitty”

黑屏白字。

看清黑屏中间的白色粗体字后，Neon的瞳孔猛然收缩，下一秒黑屏上又浮现另外两行字。

"I AM BACK"  
"FIND ME or I WILL FIND YOU"

 

【倪缶】  
Wirt耸耸肩。他把电源拔掉，起身站走进厕所。

时间已经不早了。

他原本计划下载一部电影看完再睡，但现在看来电脑多半是中了什么病毒。好一个按时睡觉的机会。说不定下载的那个网站是个非法的，每一个下载的人都会遇到这种事。

他把牙膏挤在牙刷上，和着少量的牙膏还有一个浅绿色的泡泡，很可能是因为上一次用的时候不小心混了点水进去。

他把牙刷、牙膏连同泡泡一起伸进嘴里，看着镜子里的自己嘴角渐渐泛起白沫——一台内部发出小小的爆破声，然后开始在显示屏不停吐出乱码的电脑。

他把嘴里含着的一口水吐出来，心里觉得很搞笑。

要是社长还在就能叫他帮忙了。他想。

然后他愣住了。

kitty。

电影确实非常普通、不具任何代表性，网站确实可能是非法的，他确实可能只是千千万万电脑遭遇病毒的人之一。

但是，“kitty”。

如果这不是拿那只没有嘴巴的小猫来开玩笑，而是在指他呢？

不，kitty并不是他的名字。他有时候会用写在身份证上的名字，但更多时候他习惯自称为Wirt。kitty是……社长叫他的名字，仅对他们两个人有意义。

他参加的机器人社第一节课是编程，hello world。

在他手忙脚乱地复制粘贴信息时，一个下巴压在了显示屏上。

“嗨，我是社长。你得在这里签个名。”社长扬扬手中的花名册，把笔递给他。

他瞄了眼上面一看就知道不是真的的名字，签上Wirt。

“好的。”那人轻快地说到，在后面打了个钩。 

“Hello world.”他眨眨眼，走向下一张桌子。后一个词的尾音含糊不清。像是t又像是d。他忽然意识到可能社长是在叫他。

第二节课，社长走过来时他抬起头，正准备说话前社长说:“哎我记得你。你就是那个hello——kitty?哦哦，Wirt。hello kitty，hello Wirt，听起来很像嘛。”他说。

他在心里翻了个白眼。

下课之后他慢吞吞地走出教室，不知道从什么时候起有个人一直跟在旁边。当他注意到时，社长问:“一起去散步吗？”

他的语气很舒服，不让人感到压迫。

“好啊。”

然后他们一起穿过长长的走廊，漫无目的地闲逛。没有人说话。

他沉浸在安静的气氛里胡思乱想。心情特别好，像是浮在云上。

临走前社长说:“对了，你有生气我叫你kitty吗？我觉得这样叫很好玩，没有别的意思。如果你介意的话我很抱歉，我保证以后都不说了。”

他一时没反应过来。社长认真地看着他，他话没有经过思考就脱口而出。

“不，不介意，没关系的。”

但他在看见社长的迷之微笑时感觉自己似乎被套路了。

接着两节课社长都在下课找他去散步，他在第四次课对社长说:“我想我可能不大适合这个社团。”

“咦，为什么呢？”

“我以为你们的活动都是围绕着机器人展开的，第一次去的时候还带了阿西莫夫的《我，机器人》呢。结果我才意识到，机器人的意思有很多。在社团的语境里最多只是工业机器人，不包括强人工智能或者具有人类外形的机器什么的。说到底，你们都是搞科技竞赛的。”

“是啊，但其实一般都是那样理解的。一个学校肯定要有一个关于科技竞赛的社团，也只有我们社团的名字搭边。”他笑了笑，“除了kitty可能不会有人就冲着机器人三个字来参加的。”

“我觉得我对那些东西，电脑啦编程啦之类的，真的没什么兴趣。我比较喜欢坐享其成，最多是看看相关的小说电影纪录片，不想真的自己去搞。叶公好龙啊。”他诚恳地说。

“那你有其他想去的社团吗？如果没有的话你还是要过来签到，毕竟社团是要记学分的。不过你只要人来了就行，干什么随你。”

于是他继续坐在显示屏前，手里的银河帝国后面跟着的数字不断递增，下课之后和社长一起安静地散步。

但倒数第五节课他说完下周见之后，社长只是凝视着他，迟迟不说话。

“你有什么想说的吗？”他问。

“Bye,kitty.”社长最后这样说到。

一周后，他从其他社员的嘴里听说了他的不告而别。

 

【白鲸】  
“您收到了一封信息，先生。”

礼貌沉稳的英式男音将他从回忆中唤醒，Wirt漱了一口水，走出浴室拿起放在饭桌上的手机。

寄信人显示“Elena”。短信提示音是社长的杰作，他曾尝试换回默认铃声，但社长用了某些代码程序锁定了这道铃声，硬是没法复原。

他点开信息。

“明天下午3点要不要一起去Snow镇的科技展？”

Wirt寻思一会儿，明天课后他并没有安排，正想回复时新信息又跳了进来。

“对了，Snow镇附近有间猫咪咖啡馆，你这个人型木天蓼得陪我去。”

“那明天见了。”

大姐我一声都还没吭呢。Wirt盯着手机屏幕十几秒，最后放弃似的叹了口气。Elena一直都是这样独行独断可偏偏又掐得很准，他确实挺想去那个科技展的。而猫……Wirt揉揉眉头，他和Elena就是靠这个认识的，他本身不讨厌猫，但没有Elena那种热情。猫儿不知为什么容易与他亲近，到公园散步时常会有野猫亦步亦趋跟在他身后。Elena见后愤愤的戏称他为“人型木天蓼”。

Wirt活动手指回复信息，打完第一行时他抬眼看向幽暗的房间，想了想后加上了一个请求。

“Ok，那明天见，在老地方汇合？Elena，你之前说过你有一位黑客朋友，能让他替我查看一件东西吗？”

Elena很快就回复了。

“对。好啊，明天你把东西带过来，别、迟、到、哟。”

Wirt嗅到了危险的味道。

迟到一直是他的坏习惯。还记得他们第一次约好逛科技展，当日他睡迷糊了，结果迟到了一个半小时。金发的高挑女生站在店面前向他灿烂一笑，右脚下的高跟靴摩擦砖地发出不耐的沙沙声，目光不断在人体脆弱部位来回扫视，脸上的笑容明媚却杀意腾腾。之后Wirt还是会迟到，但是明显改善了许多。他不是很想知道惹火Elena的后果。

Wirt按下手机的休眠键，整个人趴到沙发上。

如今距离社长消失已经快两个月了。他不是没有尝试靠社交网站邮件等方式联络社长，但他发出的每封信息都石沉大海。大多部员都和社长有点交情但也仅此而已，没人知道他去了哪里。在寻找的过程中，Wirt发现他根本不了解这个人，友人、家庭、故乡、过去皆为谜，他目前只知道社长是IT专业的。以前相处时倒是觉得没什么，这种时候的信息匮乏却让他有些懊恼。

刚才对那封奇妙信息的联想勾起了他的回忆。退一万步来说，如果那真是社长，为什么他要通过这种方式传送信息，而且还带着威胁意味。他找到对方，和对方找到他，这两者有什么差别。

“Find me……吗？”Wirt幽幽地说。

他摇了摇头，起身往房间走去。

隔天他如往常一样一早便来到大学，凭着家里尚佳的经济能力，他在附近独自租了一个房子，大学距离房子不过是二十分钟的脚程。

Wirt穿过诺大的校园，来到社团工作室。

他踏入工作室时顿时感到有些异样。

工作室一般会有许多杂音，键盘声，说话声，机械金属相撞声此起彼伏，一片熙攘。

大多团员都会沉浸在自己的工作或小圈子里。

而今天悉悉索索的说话声特别多，他走向自己常用的电脑桌，发现有好些人都在向他行注目礼。他抬头对上他们的视线，有些人低头回避，有些人则对他暧昧一笑。

他很快就发现问题所在了。

他的电脑桌上摆着一个常规大小的……绒毛玩偶。一个头顶上绑有红色丝带，纯黑色的凯蒂猫。一朵盛开的艳红玫瑰正躺在黑凯蒂猫的怀里。

有位团员拍拍Wirt的肩膀调侃道，真受欢迎啊新人。

Wirt现在没心思理他，他皱眉走到桌旁，略犹豫后举起了玩偶，没了玩偶的支撑那支玫瑰随地心引力倒在桌上。Wirt往下看去，看见底下有张小巧的白色卡片，现在正被红玫瑰压着。

卡片左上角上写着，To kitty。

他倒吸一口凉气，连忙挪开花朵，触碰花瓣时手心却传来潮湿的触感。他翻过手掌，掌上一片血红。

 

【倪缶】  
他抽了张纸巾擦了擦手上的血迹，沿着原路穿过工作室，直到那扇隐秘的隔门前。

休息室。

一张巨大的折叠桌横亘在沙发和电视之间，上面也没有散落着什么棋牌，看来最近大家都在忙项目所以没把它收起来。他们有空时放电影或者玩桌游，时间少就只能趴在那里吃吃喝喝聊天扯淡玩手机了。

他往左拐，把水龙头拧到最大，直到手同洗手台上终于都不再有血迹。

他把冰箱门打开，在一打打的红牛和啤酒中找到了一卷保鲜膜。他撕下来一个，把玫瑰放进去，又用报纸卷了两层。最后连同卡片和小猫一起塞进了背包。

“嗨你回来了。”Link走过去拍拍他，“其实我们还没搞完，所以今天你不用做事。我们发了邮件给你的。哦——所以说你是回来拿公仔的吗？我们可很好奇是谁送的来着。”

Wirt叹了一口气，“下次有事不能发短信吗？我的电脑中了病毒，没看邮箱。”

“我们可以帮你的。”Link摩拳擦掌，眼睛放光，“然后顺便把摄像头黑了来抓拍你的表情包，或者翻阅历史记录。”

Wirt笑着摇摇头。他不确定是否真的与社长有关，还是只是个巧合。但他并不想让有可能认识社长的人经手此事。

“谢啦，但我已经找别人了。说起来我看到那只……”他停顿了一下，考虑着用什么词来形容。“猫，也挺惊讶的。你们没有看见是谁送过来的吗？”

“没有啊，这么说难道不是给你的吗？”Link看起来很惊讶。

“什么？不是我的为什么放在我的桌子上？”Wirt更惊讶了。

“呃，经过讨论，我们都认为是给你的。昨天下午有人抱着那些公仔啊卡片啊玫瑰啊什么的过来，说不知道谁叫他帮忙带过来，也没说是个谁的就走了。我们一开始都以为是不是送错地方了，问了一圈觉得都不会是自己的。X说你在墙上写过kitty嘛——那个公仔的名字。所以应该是你的，就放过来了。这么一说好神奇啊。”

“真是神奇啊。”Wirt感到自己的嘴角在抽搐，不知道该说些什么好。辛亏这个时候从外面传来一声大喝——

“Link你磨叽啥呢！快出来！”

Link急匆匆地跑出去了，这个看起来总是处于一种特别紧张状态的副社长，到处都有人需要他。 

想到这里，Wirt条件反射地想起来，Link早就转正了。不过总是搞混的不止他一个。没有人搞清楚过前社长的真实名姓，都是社长社长的叫，以至于社长这个词已经等同于那位忽然不再来的前社长。

休息室只剩下了Wirt一个人。他不禁望向那面被黑色油性笔写满了鬼画符一样的墙。

休息室一共四面墙，除去有门有电视的那一面，剩下的全贴了东西。一面贴海报一面贴CD，还有一面全都是鬼画符。

据说是因为社长以前有过被迫坐在讲台右下角飞机位的经历。在他发现最危险的地方即最安全的地方——那里其实是摄像头死角，之前，他一直靠着在紧挨自己的那一小面讲台上乱涂乱画、贴贴纸、打小抄和做手工来排解内心的寂寞。

最后他终于被安排了一个同桌，搬走的时候留下了一个挂外套的钩子和有六分之一表面积是讲台的笔筒。

大概是个灵感来源。

那面墙相当于一个放大版的讲台，或者说竖直版的课桌。但内容并不私人，布满了各种对话。比如一层层的内销情侣留言条，一长串的互相嘲讽。

他当时被Link塞了支笔。

“随便写！”Link说。

他脑子一片空白，随手写下hello kitty之后被路过的X看到了并笑个半死。

那是社长没回来的第二个星期。

他第一次没回来的那个星期是Link负责签到事宜。Wirt硬着头皮在自己的座位上坐下，启动电脑之后握着鼠标，来来回回地把社团简介的页面打开又关掉。

Link终于走过来之前，他一下按了重启，装出一副懊恼的样子。但很明显演技不够——

Link亲切地说，没事，你可以看书的。然后他打了个勾。

知道社长走了之后他的第一反应是退社，但转念一想退社就更没有机会得知社长的行踪了。不过现在的情况么……他感觉自己的脸部肌肉在抽搐。他把书拿了出来看，但良心颇有几分不安，以至于他甚至无法沉浸在阅读里而起身去了三次厕所。

在下课的时候，Link走了过来。“求求你啦。”Link眨巴眨巴眼地把一大桶爆米花推到他面前。

他还没来得及说什么，Link咬了咬嘴唇，把另外一大桶也推到了他面前。

“真的没有了。求你啦。”

他深吸一口气。“可我还是没听懂你想求我什么。”

“就是……写两篇比赛心得。”Link挠挠脑袋，左顾右盼。“每篇两千字。”

他捏着爆米花准备往嘴里塞的手停顿在半空。

“你还有一个星期。”

“可我不是选手，也去现场看啊。我连你们排第几都不知道。”Wirt下意识地说，说完后悔地发现自己抓错了重点。

“哦这个悲伤的话题。我们这次没拿前三，我也不记得是第几了。”

他感觉自己的脸部肌肉抽搐得有点明显。他揉揉脸。

“这些没关系的，只要你凑够两千字就成。今晚是死线。”Link亲切地说，把一张写着人名的纸条塞进他手里。

他的内心是崩溃的。

“不过现在先忘了这件事，我们去看电影吧！”

说着Link拖着他往墙上撞，手里还不忘拿上Wirt的那两桶爆米花。

结果墙开了。

“刚装修好。”他低声对Wirt说，然后高举着Wirt的手大声宣布，“Wirt答应我们了！！！”掌声和尖叫声响起，沙发中间迅速空出一个位置，Wirt被推了过去，Link同时按下播放键和电灯按钮。

房间迅速陷入一片黑暗和沉寂，电视屏幕缓慢地亮起来。在电影开始播放片尾字幕的时候，Wirt发现没有人起身，倒是开始聊起天了。他从沉浸在电影剧情里慢慢恢复回来，感到有点坐立不安，想要偷偷起身以去厕所为名义离开。但坐在他旁边的人忽然对他说，“就是说把指纹打卡机拿来当门禁用了。”他不露声色地点点头，又有人说到，“这么解释我都听不懂啦。”

“那你又不自己说。”

他忽然意识到邻座是在给他解释对话内容。

就这样，Wirt，在过了半个学期之后，忽然就跟其他社团同学聊成一片，意外地没感到尴尬而是很舒服，还顺带认识了纸条上的几个人。他们一起吃光了两大桶爆米花。

不过走了之后他完全忘了心得这回事儿，直到下节课坐在自己座位上看见拿个签到表走过来的Link。他冷静地放任自己的右边的脸部肌肉蹦哒了十分钟，一个神奇的想法窜如脑海。他乐了，一边打字一边脑补Link看了的反应。

“没有人知道的是，机器人社里的每一个成员都是机器人，除了我。他们在本次比赛没有进入前三，但我却不知道他们是为了保护自己的秘密而故意与胜利擦肩而过，还是另有原因……”

到了下课的时候，他已经打得眼睛放光。

Link过来问他:“怎么样？”

“别吵，还有一段结束。”Wirt继续用他一共四个指头的手法(拇指和食指各二)噼里啪啦地敲打着键盘。

等他终于打完最后一个句号，他洋洋得意地站了起来。

Link默不作声地看完之后又拉回最上方再次浏览了一遍。

Wirt忽然感到紧张。这次大概是玩大了。

Link一拍桌子，借着惯性跟着椅子一起转到Wirt面前。“Wirt啊——”他语重心长地说，“我没想到你的心得是这样的。”

Wirt不知道说什么。今天已经是死线了，社团这群人应该就指望着他这两份心得，结果却给他写成这样。

“不过写得不错呀。那以后咱社团的这些……嗯，你懂我意思，就交给你了。”他拍拍Wirt的肩膀，电脑右下角跳出传送完成的提示，Link拔出U盘站了起来。

Wirt真的不知道该说些什么好。

就这样，Wirt在社团留了下来，还头一次干起了正事:别人都写代码，就他一个在旁边写心得——哦不是，科幻短篇。

他收回思绪走出社团。这么一来，他凭空多出了整整一天的空闲时间。

 

“刚才看到你在桌子前发呆，在想什么？”

  
Wirt扭头看见站在大门旁的X拉开红牛拉环就往嘴里灌。

  
“……没什么。”总不能说在想你们吧。

  
“哈，我进休息室时看见你在桌前发呆，走出来后你还在发呆。”X左手握住瓶罐，身子靠在墙上，“在想谁是你的神秘粉丝？”

  
“是有点在意。”Wirt回答。

  
“这么奇葩送礼方式不在意才怪，”X咧嘴笑笑，“那人连你喜欢凯蒂猫都知道，对象是谁你心里有底吗？”

  
Wirt嘴角抽搐，“我并不喜欢凯蒂猫，上次真的只是一时手快，”他顿了顿，“目前想不到。”

  
X递给他一个“我懂”的眼神，“这没什么，每个人都有自己的小秘密。”X的眼珠子转了转，“不如从知道你喜欢凯蒂猫的人开始找吧，也许会有点收获，我还挺好奇是谁送的。”说完他就转身进入社团工作室。

  
你全家才喜欢那个没长嘴的猫科生物。

  
Wirt在心里翻白眼。知道kitty这个外号的就只有社长一人，如果社长没有将外号告知他人，那么礼物只可能是他送的。收到奇怪讯息的第二天就收到了神秘礼物，他没法认为二者没有联系。

  
Wirt扒拉一下头发，垂头走下楼。他徒步到广场，一屁股坐在圆柱旁的凳子上，拉开背包拉链从里边掏出未读完的科幻小说，拿出书时视线落在右手上。

  
这只手的掌心在十几分钟前还是血红色的。

  
他看着右手犹豫半晌，翻过掌心放在鼻下小心地嗅了一下，一股腥锈味灌入鼻道。

  
Wirt蹙眉放下手，这无疑是血的气味。之前他还抱着一点侥幸心态觉得可能只是红色染料，如今他只希望这红色液体不属于同类。如果这东西真是由社长送出的……他皱了皱眉，暂时不想深入思考这事。

  
接着他抽出白色贺卡查看，除了左上角的收卡人名字外，卡中间只写了01两个数字。

  
什么跟什么鬼。

  
Wirt背靠柱子，将手臂横放在眉骨上挡住光，重重叹了口气，近来接踵而来的怪事让他的神经有点紧绷，先是病毒后是可疑礼物，他有种无意间被卷入了某个事件的感觉。

  
接下来的时间Wirt都尽力将注意力投入书中世界，试着找回一点平静，直到上午十时左右他才慢悠悠地起身去教学楼上课。

  
食完午饭后他就搭车到附近的公园等Elena，虽然现在距离约定时间还有一小时半，但他接下来也无事可做，恰好能在空余时间继续读小说。下车后Wirt找了个位于树荫下的长椅坐下摊开书本，午后阳光穿越斑驳枝叶，洒落一地的斑斑驳驳，落在纸上的光圈时不时跃动着。低头看了一会儿后，Wirt伸个懒腰，觉得午睡一下也是不错的选择。

  
一想到他就立刻做了，翻身枕着书包，蜷卧在长椅上，阖眼歇息。

  
就在他迷迷糊糊快要睡着时，脚步声由远至进，他感到有什么东西正凑近脸孔。

  
“呵，你现在是在等王子来叫醒你么。”一声冷笑劈头而下。

  
Wirt闻言没有马上坐起身，他张开眼，视角边沿浮现带着光晕的金色长发，而视角正面是一只被人抱住，离他鼻子只有三四公分的大白猫。

  
然后猫突然被放落。

  
“咳！”吃了一脸猫毛的Wirt连忙坐起身将吊在他身上的白猫摘下。那只白猫跳回地面后没有立即离开，踩着猫步蹭到Wirt脚边。

  
Wirt的眼角抽了抽，他沿着来人的深褐色过膝靴往上看，扫过短牛仔裤和黑色衬衣，对上对方的视线说：“你早到了，Elena。”

  
金发女子蹲下来抚摸白猫，“正好经过，我懒得回去所以就直接来这里等了，”她抬起头直视Wirt，上挑的淡金色眼眸闪过恨铁不成钢的无奈，“结果居然看见你在公园睡觉，我等了你那么多回都没那么不厚道过好么。”

  
Wirt搔了搔头，不解地问：“哦……在等人时睡觉有什么不对吗？”

  
Elena用怜悯的目光瞥了他一眼，坐上长椅，叹道：“怪不得你今年依然单身，算了以后你想睡就睡吧，别迟到就行。”她眉尖一扬，“东西带来了？”

  
“嗯，笔记本中病毒了，我想让你的朋友查下病毒来源。”Wirt一边说着一边伸手拿出背包底层的笔记本电脑，他一把拉出笔记本，但用力过猛其他物品也被他扯了出来，黑色玩偶滚了一个圈和几张纸一起滑落在地。

 

 

在Wirt起身捡飘落得有一点远的纸张时，白猫凑到玩偶旁边蹭了蹭。Elena捡起玩偶，塞回包之前停下了:“这是你买给谁的？还是你有夹娃娃机的爱好？深藏不露呀Wirt。”

Wirt坐下，看着已经顺手开始给玩偶顺毛的Elena耸耸肩，随口说到:“可能是电脑病毒的附赠礼物吧。”说完之后他恨不得咬舌自尽。

不过Elena并没有察觉，反而乐不可支地接了下去:“现在的黑客已经这么有职业道德了吗？还是他们在搞活动，黑电脑送小猫啊哈哈哈哈哈哈你这人型木天蓼真不是盖的。”

Wirt也抱起地上已经缩成一团的白猫开始顺毛。离科技展开始还有一段时间，揉着猫随便讲话打发时间也挺好的。既然玩偶已经滚落了出来，似乎也没有什么必要瞒着Elena，说不定她能发现什么。于是他大概地简述了一下这个玩偶的神奇来历。

“我收回之前那句嘲讽你单身的话，”Elena比起惊讶不如说是好奇，她直视着Wirt的双眼，眼神已经从没点正形转变到钻研探索的那款了。Wirt不禁打了个冷颤。“你是不是要脱单了？”

“没没没没有这个选项。”他高举双手以示清白。

Elena忍不住翻了个白眼，“谈恋爱有这么糟糕吗？之前跟我可怜兮兮地说自己一人份的饭连外卖都凑不齐打折是谁啊？”

“不是这个意思啦。”他说。“但联系到这件事，就算是被喜欢了也要害怕吧。你能感受到摸玫瑰摸一手血的恐惧吗？”

“玫瑰怎么回事？被刺刺到手流血很正常啊又不怪人家。”

“一起送的。”Wirt一边说，一边从背包里掏出那卷报纸，慢慢地一层层揭开。

Elena目瞪口呆了几秒钟，脑子飘过一个叫“图穷匕见”的成语。然后她极为小心地拎起来观测，还闻了闻。

“确实有点血腥味。”她说。“我们明天一起去实验室看看究竟是什么吧。然后这玫瑰就……先放冰箱？”

Wirt觉得Elena说得实在是太有道理了。她不说，自己还真的很难想起来学校有个开放的公共实验室，而且还要提前一天申请使用。(我不知道能不能这样？他们应该都不是生物或者化学专业的吧otz)

他掏出手机点开学校官网填写申请表格。Elena继续提出说到:“会不会是用了某种特殊化学药物，使凝固的血液定时融化？嗯，不对，时间很难预测。而且你自己也说本来今天是不用回去的，只是你没收到邮件。如果人家真的想搞事，那这个人对你们社团了解就很少了。倒是对你还是有了解的。”

Wirt忍不住想了想会不会那个人——如果真的有这么一个怪人而不是什么恶作剧存在的话——没准对社团了解倒是很多，病毒就是用来防止自己收到邮件的。不过这未免太过巧合，何况时间上也对不上。

“Wirt你有什么想法吗？”Elena看起来十分兴奋，“我觉得我闻到了比八卦还要有意思的事情。”

“……没。”Wirt摇摇头。

“那试试条件反射吧。”Elena说。“用最快的速度，最好别仔细想就回答我。你觉得这人男的女的？”

“不知道。”

“你们社团的？”

“不知道。”

“你们专业的？”

“不知道。”

几个回合下来，Wirt和Elena都有点丧气。“我不要信最近看的那本推理小说了。套路。都是假的。”Elena说。然后她自嘲地补充到:“哦，也不是完全一无所获，至少我们现在知道我们对这个人一无所知了。”

Wirt想给她的乐观精神鼓掌。

“我们给这个人起个代号吧，总是这个人那个人地叫好麻烦，用代词又要考虑性别，不知道之前随便认定实在不严谨还容易构成刻板印象。”Elena说。Wirt点点头。

“那我们不如就叫这个人——”Elena的眼珠转了转，瞥到了玩偶上，“Kitty?”

Wirt内心是崩溃的。他看了眼表，然后说到:“我们是不是该出发了？”


End file.
